Ichigo vs Kenpachi
by vampKing1995
Summary: The time has come for Ichigo and Kenpachi to finally find out who is strongest.


_Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki:_

_All-out Battle_

The two soul reapers stood in an open valley in the Soul Society, far from all the others and the districts where the innocent souls lived. The tall one is a captain. The Captain of Eleventh Company, Kenpachi Zaraki. His opponent, deputy soul reaper Vizard Ichigo Kurosaki, stood a few feet away.

With a slight grin, Kenpachi says, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Ichigo. A rematch with you at your best. And you're even stronger than you were last time." His Spiritual Pressure, immensely powerful even with his eye patch on, scarred Ichigo a little. "Are you ready, Ichigo?" Kenpachi draws his zanpakto and prepares himself.

"I'm going to fight you with all my strength from the beginning, Kenpachi," he replies, thrusting Zangetsu forward. His opposite hand clutching his red, a circle of dark red and black spirit energy surrounding him, he declares, "Bankai," and the energy blasts outward.

At the same instant Kenpachi leaps forward, his eyes full of hunger. He rushes into the misty dust released from the ground, already swinging his sword. A thin, black blade clashes with his, dispersing the mist. "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo says, skidding his blade down Kenpachi's.

Taking a step back, Kenpachi receives a small cut on his stomach, and kicks at Ichigo's side. Using Shunpo, he appears behind the tall, pointy haired captain and thrusts. Kenpachi sidesteps and swings viciously. Dropping to one knee, Ichigo slashes him across the stomach.

Unfazed by the strike, Kenpachi kicks Ichigo hard in the head, sending him spiraling through the air. Using Shunpo himself, Kenpachi appears beside him and cuts Ichigo across the left cheek. Before he can make a more lethal strike, Ichigo kicks him in the chest, pushing Kenpachi back and landing on his feet. With a bloodthirsty grin, he sends a golden wave soaring at Ichigo. Black and blood red energy wraps around Ichigo's blade, and swinging his sword, says, "Getsuga Tensho," sending the wave soaring at Kenpachi's golden one. The two waves clash together with incredible force. The explosion creates a crater three feet deep and two feet wide. "That was a pretty nice attack, Ichigo," the one eyed soul reaper compliments. "You've really gotten stronger."

"So have you," Ichigo says, rushing at Kenpachi, the energy wrapping around his sword again. "Let's see how you handle my attack…up-close!" He appears before Kenpachi, his blade swing down at Kenpachi in a wave like arch. Using Shunpo, Kenpachi appears behind Ichigo. Expecting this, Ichigo uses it as well and appears beside him in the same instant.

Kenpachi's eye widens in surprise as Ichigo hits him head on with his Getsuga Tensho. As the debris and smoke vanish, Ichigo sees Kenpachi panting heavily, a wide, deep gash going down his body from his right shoulder to his left hip. "Damn," he mutters. "I never thought it'd be that powerful." Glancing up, he smirks and adds, "Guess it's time for me to get serious." With one quick movement, he removes his eye patch.

A large explosion of yellow-gold spirit energy engulfs Kenpachi, crackling like lightning. "Let's see if your bankai is enough to handle me at _my _strongest," he cackles, appearing before Ichigo in an instant. Ichigo holds his sword up and barriers the blow, barely, and destroys the ground beneath them. The weight of their Spiritual Pressures clashing destroys the very terrain they battle on.

_I'd almost forgotten how powerful Kenpachi is without the eye patch, _Ichigo thought, parrying a barrage of uppercuts, thrusts and side swings. _I might be able to handle him just with my bankai, but…I'm not going to take that chance. I said I'd fight at my full strength…and I will. Guess I'll have to hollowfy. _Kicking him away, Ichigo says, "Kenpachi, I'm going to hit you with everything I have. As of now, it's time to fight all-out!"

Kenpachi's grin broadens and he agrees, "That's fine with me, Kurosaki." Ichigo covers his face with a curled hand, and reveals his Hollow mask. The sudden increase in his Spiritual Pressure astounds Kenpachi. "What the hell, Ichigo? You look like a Hollow, although your Spiritual Pressure is incredible."

"I told you, Kenpachi," Ichigo says, his voice rippling. "I'm not holding back. This is simply a Hollowfication. I'm still a soul reaper." The Getsuga Tensho wrapped around his sword, Ichigo rushes towards Kenpachi. As if in unison, they both swing their swords at the same time.

The resulting clash destroys everything around them within half a mile. Kenpachi tightens his grip around his swords hilt as he struggles to keep Ichigo at bay. Focusing on his opponent, Ichigo whispers, "Getsuga Tensho." The sudden wave explodes upon contact.

The explosion consumes the ground beneath them. The spirit energy caves the ground in. Within moments, it's gone. Kenpachi is on one knee in the crater, panting heavily. "Your zanpakto's attack power has risen drastically. I didn't think you'd force me to have to resort to using kendo."

_Shit,_ Ichigo thought, remembering that moment in Los Noches when Kenpachi had used kendo to defeat the Quinta Espada Nnoitora. _I might be able to handle his kendo. I may as well do the same._ Ichigo wraps his hands, one right below the hilt guard and his other hand an inch or so below that.

"Kenpachi," he calls out. The captain glances at him. "Let's make this the final blow."

After a few moments, Kenpachi nods his head. "I suppose it is time to end this battle. Let's do this." Waiting until Ichigo is on the ground and after a moment or so, they charge each other. Kenpachi's yellow-gold spirit energy engulfs his blade, and Ichigo wraps his entire sword in the Getsuga Tensho's energy. Both raising their Spiritual Pressure to its maximum, they swing their swords.

As they do, everything around them seems to explode and cave in on itself under the weight of their power. The destructive explosion spreads over more than two and a half miles exactly. Nothing can be seen within the sphere of destruction, until moments later, it begins to dissipate.

Where Ichigo and Kenpachi stood, they remain standing, their blades piercing one another through the middle of their stomachs. Surprisingly, they didn't puncture any vital organs. Their clothes are completely shredded. Covered in wounds from head to toe, one of them collapses. The still standing figure…wields a black sword. Ichigo pants heavily, his mask destroyed but the Hollow effects had yet to subside. Exhausted and wounded, he collapses beside Kenpachi, and his last thoughts before he passes out, _I can't believe I won…_


End file.
